


Wings of Fire: Darkened Moons

by wofthenewlands



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gore warning, Other, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wofthenewlands/pseuds/wofthenewlands
Summary: Set 7 years after the othermind's defeat, Jade Mountain Academy opens it's doors to another year of learning, now adding a member of the Pantala tribes to each winglet. It's not long before a new prophecy looms over the academy, causing the students to wonder just what is in store for the new year ahead. Birch is a strangely colored leafwing attending JMA as part of the Jade Winglet, a winglet often spoken to give it's members the gift of adventure. He plans on having an average school year, hoping to learn more about Pyrrhia and its tribes. These plans are grounded to a halt when he makes friends with several dragonets, forms a secret group with them, then has to push on as the academy faces small threats from both old and new foes alike. The race is on to uncover the secrets of the world, as well as find that damn egg. What could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The New Lands Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this for months now, and cannot guarantee a schedule of when chapters are posted since deadlines make me lose interest. I also have a tumblr where you can look at refs for dragons, maps, and send some questions about the story.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/wingsoffirethenewlands

On the darkest night

When the moons fail to shine

A forgotten egg will shatter awake

With wings darker than space

The earth shall quake

With the seas turning red

A lost king shall rise

With the power of the moons on his side

A lost tribe hidden where light fails to reach

A kingdom guarded from a scorching fate

An island with a forgotten destiny

All united by the moons above

Of talons and claws

A unity shall form

Forged of fire and ice

The new lands shall reform


	2. Prologue

Several dragons of many shapes and sizes gathered around, with two groups in particular sitting near the coast. There were whispers and murmurs circulating around the area, some of which had hints of worry. No one had a clue why they were gathered on Agate Mountain once more, as war seemed unlikely. However, the groups on the coast seemed to be neutral, and a few began to wonder if they knew what was happening. As the dragons continued to speak to one another, one finally spoke up, "What is the meaning of this?! Why have we been summoned?!"

"Be quiet Darkscale," A blue rainwing hissed, "The Queens will tell us when it's time!"

"They need to hurry up! I can't sit here all day! Especially not here!" Darkscale's annoyance seemed to flow with other Nightwings, as well as some Skywings. It wasn't long before the worried whispers turned into annoyed rumbles, which were soon replaced with angry shouting. No one wanted to be on Agate Mountain. It was too close to where **he** was chained. "The Beetlewings and Leafwings known something!" Darkscale snapped, "That's why they're at the bottom at the coast, away from us!"

"ENOUGH!" A roar bellowed, the sound of buzzing filling the gathered dragon's ears. A bright blue beetlewing landed at the center, followed by a vibrant green Leafwing. "You wish to know why I and Queen Acacia have called this meeting?" She paused for a moment, looking to Acacia. When the leafwing nodded, the beetlewing continued, "It is because we are leaving Pyrrhia, for we have found a new land that will fit our growing tribes." She paused as roars of anger and confusion rang out, with several demanding answers. _Not going as well as I thought, but they will deal with it._

"You're both cowards!" A rainwing snarled, "You would really join those human loving Lurewings?!"

"We are not going with the Lurewings," Acacia snapped, "Queen Rhino and I have found a land that has few scavengers. And neither of us want our tribes to grow in these tainted lands."

"They are only tainted because of that foul tripid," the rainwing replied, moving to stand in front of the two queens, "You two are truly giving up?! Fleeing from your troubles will solve nothing!"

"Our decision is final," Rhino replied, "Congo...please be reasonable-"

" **Queen** Congo," the rainwing replied, "And I can promise you this: For as long as I am queen, I will make sure no Beetlewing or Leafwing steps foot on Pyrrhia again!" Several roars of agreement could be heard, making both Rhino and Acacia frown.

"We understand," Rhino said sadly, "We hope you can reconsider."

"I will never reconsider. You made your choice to be cowards, and I have made my choice to denounce fools like you. Now go, before I send some of my subjects after you," Congo replied, before turning and walking back into the crowd.

Rhino seemed to look a bit hurt at this, but Acacia shook her head, "We should go, the new world won't wait for us." As the two flew up, the Beetlewings and Leafwings took to the air to follow their queens. None knew what this land would hold for them, but they could only hope that a peaceful life was in store.


End file.
